


Repair Work

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nar Shaddaa, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when siat, bao-dur, and atton find an old speeder in the serroco base, they take a break from running around nar shaddaa to get it into working condition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repair Work

**Author's Note:**

> cheerful babs bc atton and siat are just super glad to NOT be dealing w jedi and sith shit for a while

It was just approaching midday on Nar Shaddaa when they entered Serroco territory. The thugs inside posed little threat; the longer Siat spent with her lightsabers, the easier she found it to deflect blaster shots back at the very sentients who'd fired them. _Using their weapons against them. Kreia would be proud,_ she thought, rolling her eyes. Then, she tamped down on that thought, filling her mind instead with images of the interior of the Hawk, counting its battered panels. Kreia had already contacted her twice through the force in the time they'd been on Nar Shadda; gods knew she could easily catch on to surface thoughts like that, and wouldn't _that_ be a fun conversation.

Siat replaced her lightsabers on her belt, looking around the cargo containers. Bao-Dur stood a few feet away, and he glanced at her, his own lightsaber already at his hip. "Look at that," he said, nodding behind her, and she turned to see an old speeder abandoned in the corner.

She glanced back at him with a slight frown. "Do you think it's possible to get it up and running?"

Bao-Dur shrugged, smiling. "Let's take a look."

While they looked over the speeder, Atton wandered around, checking the bodies of the Serroco thugs, rummaging through the plasteel cylinders stacked to one side. After a few minutes, he came back to sit a few feet from the speeder, resting his chin on his hand as he watched them work.

"You know, we could make use of those power cells you acquired earlier," Bao-Dur commented.

"Right." Siat crouched down to rummage through her bag, sifting through medpacks and stimulants and mechanical odds and ends. "I need to dump some of this," she muttered when she finally withdrew the cells, handing them to Bao-Dur.

"What, and lose one of your _five_ holopads?" Atton joked, laughing when Siat shot him a narrow look. "Seriously, next time we're in hyperspace, just download all your files to one place."

"I've been busy," she muttered, standing up. She moved around to examine the speeder's maneuvering flaps, wiping a finger down the scorched metal; Atton made some sort of comment in reply, but she wasn't paying attention any more. If she could just pry back the underside and get at the paneling below, maybe these would fit...

Siat became engrossed in her task for a while, sound fading away as she focused on the speeder. When she finally stood back, fingers aching, she noticed Atton's gaze on her out of the corner of her eye, his outline still, focused. She turned to catch his eye, and he started. "Atton, don't stare at my boobs while I'm working."

"What—no, I wasn't—" he stammered, red creeping across his face.

"Whatever you say," she said, but she shot him a curious glance before returning to her work. It wasn't usually that easy to get a reaction from him. Then, she looked down at the maneuvering flaps she'd been working on, and frowned, all previous thought overshadowed by one glaring fact: _This isn't going to hold._ She flicked at one of the flaps, and it wobbled, hanging loosely off the speeder. "Uh, Bao-Dur?"

"Yeah?"

"Pretty sure I fucked this up."

He came over, looking at her work with a critical eye. "Let me try something."

Siat stepped back, letting him take over. "That's code for 'this is an awful mess but I'm trying to spare your feelings'," she said, grinning at Atton, who laughed.

"It's not _awful,"_ Bao-Dur said idly. "They're not really made for this machine, it's a tough fit." He fiddled with them for a few more minutes, then, he straightened with a satisfied hum. "There, that should do the trick."

Siat walked around the speeder, looking it over. "I guess that's all of the mechanical shit, then."

"And the nav," Bao-Dur said. "I installed it while I was looking over the interior."

"Does it look useable?" Siat asked.

"It's seen a lot of use over the years, but it'll do," Bao-Dur said with a wry smile. "We should probably unlock the controls, though, so it's safe to fly."

"Got it," Siat said.

"Oh, hey," Atton said, and they both looked over at him as he stood up. "Let me take care of that for you."

Siat bit back a smirk as he approached. "Alright, I'll let the _expert_ handle it," she said dryly.

"Expert," Atton said, sounding bizarrely pleased as he leaned over the speeder's console. "I like the sound of that."

Siat stepped back, exchanging an amused look with Bao-Dur; he almost sounded _eager..._ As far-removed a concept _that_ was from the surly Atton of late, she had to admit he'd been much more cheerful since they'd arrived on Nar Shaddaa, almost relaxed, as if he was finally in his element. In fairness, the Jedi and Sith _mysticism_ that pervaded Dantooine and Korriban were hardly his purview; Siat was pretty glad to get away from them herself.

Siat watched Atton fiddle with the controls, fingers dancing across the many buttons and switches. After a moment, he straightened and turned back towards them. "All done," he said, with a satisfied look at Siat.

"Thanks," she said.

Bao-Dur leaned over the console, flipping through controls. "Looks good," he said, nodding at Atton.

"Glad it meets your approval," Atton said dryly. As he stepped back from the speeder, however, his mouth curved into a small smile. "Well?" He turned to Siat. "Are we gonna test this baby out?"

"Why else did we repair it?" Siat said, stepping up onto the speeder. "Get on, boys."

Atton grinned at Bao-Dur, waiting him to get on before joining him on the end. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
